This project has obtained preliminary results on localized perfusion, using spin-tagging and BOLD methodologies on anesthetized rats. It has obtained strong evidence that exercise has long-term effects on brain microcirculation, using observations of first-pass dynamics of contrast agents. The RIGR/TRIGR methodology has been employed to obtain improved time resolution.